


乐天知命

by ThunderingVoice



Category: Original Work
Genre: M/M, Spanking
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-28
Updated: 2019-11-28
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:40:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21591613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThunderingVoice/pseuds/ThunderingVoice
Comments: 1
Kudos: 7





	乐天知命

一、

“君不君，则臣不臣；父不父，则子不子。上失其位，则下逾其节；上下不和，令乃不行。”

哀帝暴毙那晚，京城彻夜宵禁，闭城大索三天。

长乐殿的鲜血刚刚濯净，驻留禁中三晚的丞相就匆匆出宫，迎立了先帝最籍籍无名的一位兄弟所诞的，最平平无奇的儿子。

与哀帝的楠木金棺仅有一墙之隔，笼罩着幢幢白幡，褪下绯袍的丞相着一袭青衫，为刚从床榻上被抱起，揉着惺忪睡眼的垂髫新君授了人生第一课。

檐下宫人窃窃私语：传闻丞相不着绯袍，是因为那朝服上洒满了先帝的血。

二、

丞相，自任其职为太傅，不授礼仪，不开童蒙，开篇即讲《管子》，惊愕了不知多少痛哭“纲常颠倒”的学究，然而自幼被视为“愚不肖”的少帝丝毫没有面斥奸佞的自觉，他晃着头顶两只扎着麻绳的丫髻，举头仰望 那个坚持站着授课的男人。

“何为不君之君？”

“失天之道者，不当为人君。”

“何为不臣之臣？”

“失人之礼者，不当为人臣。”

小皇帝若有所思，看了看满墙的白幡。

“无道之君，臣可伐否？”

殿外的侍女们吓白了脸。

丞相点点头，“天之道也，理应如是。”

小皇帝似有所悟，又望了望眼前的太傅。

“无礼之臣，君可诛否？”

殿外的侍女纷纷咬破指尖开始写遗书。

丞相再次点头，“人之伦也，本该如此。”

凝神，丞相发现小皇帝的腮帮子鼓鼓囊囊，问他，

“你在嚼什么？”

新君张嘴给他看，

“莲子芯，母亲怕我吓昏过去，让我含在舌根下。”

扑通扑通，殿外的侍女此起彼伏地昏倒。

“苦吗？”丞相看着小皇帝将莲芯囫囵咽下。

少帝抿抿嘴，摇头，

“不是很苦。”

那天晚上，以为会被灭口的宫人们睁大惊恐的眼睛，认床失眠的少帝同样睁大疲倦的眼睛，熬过了满城整夜的挽歌。

三、

刚刚住进长乐殿的日子里，新君和他的乳母们彻夜无眠，因为不知道下次睁眼还能否看得到明天。

那位以冷酷铁血而闻名的丞相，手下的亡魂不止荒淫无道的太后吕氏和先皇哀帝，还有先皇的母族妻族和同产兄弟，天家贵胄们的血流了三天三夜，滋养了永定河下游的田芜，芳草萋萋。

对皇家宗室而言，皇帝从未如此难当，推一个无知稚子出来，只因死了不心疼。如此枭雄篡权当政，权贵的日子还不知要有多苦。

小皇帝失眠三天，囫囵睡了个好觉，渐渐品出禁宫中新家的好。再苦苦不过箪食瓢饮的陋巷，当皇帝的日子变得更甜了，虽然也更疼了。

言而无信是该打的，行而无度是该打的，不守时律是该打的，宴席多吃了三片鸭子也是该打的。每日课毕，小皇帝抚摸满身青紫的笞痕，心中凄惶而茫然。

“君臣之道，可以如此吗？”

他是这样疑惑着，于是这样询问太傅。

“昔者天子有诤臣七人，虽无道，不失其天下。臣为君之鉴，谏之诫之，臣之本也。”

“进谏一定要打我吗？”小皇帝仍有不解。

太傅哑然，抚摸少帝已蓄成总角的头顶，

“入宫四载，数九三伏，寻常百姓犹有歇息，陛下却一天都未停过进学，陛下心中苦吗？”

小皇帝摸摸屁股上的肿痕，认真地想想，摇头，

“虽然有些累，其实不是很苦。”

太傅笑了，

“陛下，您生性愚讷，愚讷有愚讷的好处，这是天家的幸运，也是天下的幸运。”

四、

礼法纲常，小皇帝有很多不懂，太傅不急于让他立时就懂；军国大事，小皇帝一窍不通，太傅却逼他一步步往下学。

“太傅什么都懂，全交给太傅去做不就可以了吗？”

“地者，政之本也。朝者，义之理也。市者，货之准也。黄金者，用之量也。诸侯之地、千乘之国者，器之制也。五者其理可知也，为之有道。陛下不学无术，是想做无道之君吗？”

这段对话并不是在常规的书房中进行的，其间夹杂着许多“荆之策之，捶之楚之”等进不了正史的故事。

生性愚讷，见字就困的少帝此后奉书本如奉祖宗，战战兢兢，不敢折一页书角

“这里面沾满了无道之君的鲜血。”难得卧床半日闲的小皇帝如是叹息。

五、

少帝十五而束发，那一年朝野动荡，连深宫中的小皇帝都听闻了“清君侧”的风声。

他心中有惑，于是去问太傅，

“忠臣佞臣，贤与不肖，究竟由谁来定夺？”

太傅哂之，

“知时者，可立以为长；无私者，可置以为政；审于时而察于用，而能备官者，可奉以为君也。贤愚忠奸，本无定论，在上者善任则为忠，不善任则为奸。陛下幼时以愚钝闻于宗族，而今天下人见你，都要口称万岁圣明，无非形势造化而已。”

话音至此，太傅转而微笑，

“世人功过，皆有后人评说。我之功过，又岂是凡夫俗子可以定夺的？”

那天小皇帝难得没有挨打，依然难过得吃不下饭。

最宠爱他的一位乳母消失了。

六、

少帝能活到成年，是朝野上下意想不到的事情。

多少人都以为丞相要行伊霍之事，将皇室在一届又一届幼主的废立中榨干瓦解，想不到丞相却认真地做起了太傅，认真地辅佐起新皇，认真地变老了。

他老得就像个普通的老头子，越老越糊涂。

“您曾赞过中散大夫与谏议大夫是锥之处囊中，为何一点小错就把他们流放边陲？您也曾赞过代田法是难得兴邦良策，为何搁置不用，还让献策的太守身陷囹圄？”

小皇帝有惑必问。

“因为我要死了，而他们要走的路还有很长。”

太傅满头白发，皱纹深深，一生斗天斗地，此刻难得服老，他说，

“我死后，我推行的一切都会被罢黜，我打压的一切都会被抬举。我重用的人会被构陷，我治罪的人会被颂扬。他们既是利刃，无论藏在哪里，总会有脱颖而出的一天，不必折在这里。”

兴之所至，老太傅拾起鞭扑，又把少帝打了一顿。

“日后陛下临朝，置法出令，临众用民，庙堂决算之苦楚，百倍胜于今日之苦，你要记得。”

七、

“太傅什么都懂。”

这是小皇帝从入宫就确信的事情，没想到一语成谶。

丞相猝然惊厥，风邪入体那天，一场清算开始了。

一如他所预料的，他推行的一切都会被罢黜，他打压的一切都会被抬举。他的下属如鸟兽哄散，他的田宅被收没瓜分，他流放的干吏被提拔入中央，他挟持了十八年的天子，终于从深宫走到前朝。

再次相见，太傅卧在昭狱的石榻草荐上，气若游丝，回答新君最后的问题。

“宗室子弟百千，为什么是我？”

“因为你乐天知命，”太傅抬手想再抚青年的发髻，小皇帝俯身迁就他的手，“世间聪明人太多，而你难得愚钝。”

“何为乐天？”

“聪明人吃不了的苦，你吃得。”

“何为知命？”

“命运砸到你头上，你就弯下腰；命运挪开它的手，你再站起来。”

那只枯槁的手缓缓落下，再也没有抬起来。

皇帝起身走出昭狱，他身后，百官次第拜倒，山呼万岁，华祝千秋。

一个时代落幕了。


End file.
